Trapped in the Dreamhouse
Trapped in the Dreamhouse is the first episode of two specials that aired on Nickelodeon on September 1st and was later uploaded online as episode 5 of season 5. It is considerably longer than previous episodes that aired online, spanning 11 minutes. In this episode, Raquelle reverts Closet to his evil mode in order to trap Barbie, Summer and Midge inside the Dreamhouse to stop them from attending Teresa's fashion show, only to become trapped herself. Ken and Chelsea launch a rescue mission while Ryan distracts Nikki, and Raquelle enlists the help of Skipper and Stacie to escape. Summary Barbie asks Midge if a pair of shoes will be okay for Teresa's fashion show, side-stating that the shoes will rock the runway for sure, and Midge says "Five seconds in those, and I'd have bunions the size of grapefruits" and then snort-laughs. Closet comes along and scans the shoes, saying they'll be perfect for the fashion show. Summer asks Midge if she can believe that Teresa is having her own clothing line, and she says she can't wait to model it, and then says again, "Can't wait!". Barbie then shows on her couch confession on the confessional couch that it's Teresa's very first fashion show, and she says she bets everything will be perfect, much irony sliding to a scene where Teresa says "It's a disaster!". Ken asks Teresa the question what's wrong, and Nikki asks her if it's the modelling, the runway, or if she forgot how zippers work again. Teresa says "No, Nikki", and says it's her lunch order, and says she asked for yogurt salad dressing on the side, and nervously sips her drink. The scene then shoots to Raquelle talking on the phone to her twin brother Ryan, and how she wants him to get over there to t hat fashion show right now, and make sure it is an epic flop. Ryan enjoys one of his cardboard cutouts, and admires one, saying how gorgeous it is, but Raquelle reaches over to the next slide, and hits it down. More to tell, Raquelle tells Ryan the plan of turning on Barbie's Closet's (also Barbie's Closet's) "evil button" and swooping in on the catwalk to take all the glory and attention that Barbie usually gets. Ryan asks Raquelle what's in it for him, and then says, us, referring to also Raquelle, or probably the cutouts; and Raquelle tells him that Barbie will be upset and need a leather-clasp shoulder to cry on. Ryan grabs his phone and says "Me likey", and then hangs up, and is about to walk away by himself, but then takes a cutout. Barbie is looking at a gorgeous pendant for Teresa's fashion-show, and Teresa and Midge admire it, until Raquelle comes in, fake-asking to borrow a little somethin' somethin'. Raquelle then searches around for Closet's evil button, and she finds it and flips it on. Closet's eye then turns evil-like, maliciously red. Raquelle then evil laughs, and when Barbie and her friends come by, Raquelle tells them she's late for her mani-pedi, and Raquelle leaves, telling them "Tootles" when Barbie says "See ya later, Raquelle." Closet then shuts own all the doors, which are metal, keep-out doors. Barbie says "What in the world!?" and Closet tells Barbie to bow down to his smartness. Barbie then asks Closet what's gotten into him, saying he's usually so polite, and Closet then tells her trillions of fashion knowledge. Barbie blinks from the flashing lights in hr face, and Closet tells her to join him in a fashion-ruling empire, which Barbie intelligently declines. Closet then tells her he'll keep her and his friends here until she agrees. Barbie then goes to her friends, huddling, saying Ken will save them. Raquelle is then shown, and wants to go to the fashion show but the single, only elevator is out of order, and when Raquelle attempts to leave down the stairs, a big heavy metal door slams down in her face, and she is trapped in the Dreamhouse with the rest of them. Meanwhile, Ken is wondering what took Barbie so long, stating she's never late, and Ryan comes in, saying Raquelle's taking her, and Nikki sarcastically says that Raquelle always has Barbie's back. Ryan, stupidly, agrees, and asks Teresa for a dressing room, and when she leads him, Ryan puts down a cardboard cutout in front of Ken on the couch. Just then, Ken's Barbie sense tingles, and he says "I'm coming, Barbie!". He gets locked outside when he gets there, and Barbie calls him through the closet-closet, and Ken tells Barbie he'll save them, but Closet comes along, saying, "Well, well, if it isn't my old nemesis and creator, Ken." Ken tells Closet to let Barbie free, but he declines, saying Barbie's staying with him until she agrees to a fashion world domination. Ken tellls him he'll never get away with it, and then screams "Never!", but Closet squirts him with watter when Ken shouts "Never!". Closet tells Ken "I got away with that, ddn't I?" much to Ken's angry facial expression. Closet then asks Brbie what she thinks of her rescuer down, but Barbie already escaped with Summer and Midge. Closet says: "Oh..nuts." At the time, Ryan is busy trying to sabotage the runway by putting glue in the shoes to prevent quick clothes changes. He starts to evilly laugh, but Teresa comes stating that en's missing and she needs a male model, asking Ryan to be a model, which at first he pretends he doesn't, but then says yes giddily, and takes the shirt and leaves. Meanwhile, Raquelle is trapped inside the Dreamhouse, and complains that she was finally going to upstage Barbie, and feel good aabout herself for once in her life, and groans, sliding down the door, but Skipper and Stacie hear her, being right there, and one of them says "Mm-hm." Raquelle says to them to forget about it and that she was delirious and asks Skipper to do something "computer-y". Skipper does as says and says according to her Dreamhouse app, Closet has taken over the whole house. Stacie then says "That evil button!" and then says she's still not sure why they've installed it in the first place. Barbie, Midge, and Summer fall in a hallway through the vent, and Barbie says they need to get to the CPU room to disable it......if she could remember what room it was in. She then !"remembers they can find it using the map room. Meanwhile, Ken is trying to figure out how to break in the dream house and pulls out a blueprint of the drramhouse, when Chelsea pops up and says "Can I help Ken? Can I, Can I?" And Ken agrees. The two then try to figure out how to save Barbie. Barbie, Summer, and Midge find the map room which is a scale model of the dream house, and find the CPU room. While outside, Ken and Chelsea are still trying to figure out how to get in. Chelsea says a precise hit on the thermal exhaust port could set off a chain reaction. Ken agrees but says they'll need proton torpedos. And Chelsea asks "What's a proton torpedo?" Raquelle, Skipper, and Stacie decide to go in the walk in fridge to escape. Stacie then says "Its how they load in our monthly sherbet delivery." Barbie and her friends then find the CPU room but Closet stops them. When Closet detects Raquelle, Stacie, and Skipper going through the freezer and leaves. Summers then states that "Nows our chance!" and picks up a plant, uses it to break the wall, and pulls Barbie and Midge in the hole with her. They land in water, and Midge complains about her feet being wet and "You know how I hate pruny toes!" Barbie says they are in the industrial sized washing machine, and asks who put colors in with whites. A spin cycle soon starts, and the girls run. Ryan begins making demands for a better dressing room as Teresa is busy, and his frivolous demand cause Teresa to freak out, saying she forgot to breathmere, but then remembers. As Skipper, Stacie, and Raquelle are walking through the freezer, Skipper says its difficult to see, as then she sees Raquelle is frozen. Barbie and her friends are still running as Barbie States she was an electrical engineer as she jumps to the panel. Midge yells, "I'm not articulated for high speeds!" As she stops running and she and Summer roll around the washing machine. Barbie stops the spinning as Midge yells, "We're all right!" Closet finds them and asks Barbie to join him, and Barbie states a little water and suds won't scrub away her integrity. Closet then threatens to put her and her friends in the drier and set it to extra crispy. He then says his creame brulé is ready and to not move as he leaves. The girls then leave the washer. Barbie and her friends find the CPU and Sumner says she will smash it. Barbie stops her and says the platform is weight sensitive, and need something of equal weight. Barbie then uses her purse......but it fails. A huge dolls head comes towards the girls and they run. They find Stacie, Skipper, and Raquelle...in a ice cube. Skipper says its a long story as the dolls head breaks down the door and causing the dreamhouse to collapse. Luckily everyone is okay. Closet (trapped under rubble) asks if Barbie still isn't joining him. Barbie says she isn't. Everyone then runs to the fashion show with a half-melted Raquelle attempting to get out of the ice cube. At the fashion show, Ryan is bombing and Nikki says "Make It Stop!!" As everyone shows up, Ken kicks Ryan off stage and the fashion show is a hit! But after, Barbie and her sisters are sad because they don't have a place to live. Ken then quickly rebuilds the dream house and says they now have two elevators. Barbie asks if Closets in the dream house and Ken says he's caused all of this. Barbie forgives him, and says it was the 'evil' button. Ken says he blames whoever installed it. Then sheepishly says, "oops." Showing he installed it. As Ken fine-tunes Closet, Ryan gives a fashion show to his cutouts. Locations Featured * The Barbie Dreamhouse * Fashion Runway Place * Ryan's pool (The Mansion of Raquelle) * Right Outside the Dreamhouse Quotes | | }} | | }} | | }} Characters Trivia *Teresa is a skilled designer. *Closet is the main antagonist of this episode. Category:Nick Special